Julten
Julten, Gem of the Wastes Julten is the eastern city located near and inside of a giant volcanic mountain range, the two largest peaks where the city is built into are known as the "Brother Peaks". It is a city founded and contructed by dwarves and gnomes alike, and is the prime city to find yourself getting a great weapon forged or sold. The interior of the city is that of carved stone, large caverns and great halls adorning the carved out mountains. Julten is the Prime City of the Province of Cor. Geography and People Julten is a Prime City that controls a smaller province in the eastern part of Velone. It is known for it's master weapon smiths and fantastic inventors, it's massive lava flows controlled for the purpose of energy. The outside of the city can be seen from miles away due to it's large golden domes containing markets and other such public facilities; the inside is home to residential and government areas ontop of rooms and secions specifically for large scale smelting and research. Few paths safely lead towards Julten, with only one large road heading directly to the entrance which is primarilly used for trading and import/export. A few species roam the province Julten controls, their meat tough and flavorless - causing an import heavy food system to be in place to feed it's people when it isn't busy with oppression. A nickname some outsiders hold for natives of Julten would be wasteborn, especially if the outsider holds some sort of distrust towards the native (which is fairly common). While most native people to Julten are good enough people, the reputation of the city taints interactions they have with others in negative ways. In the end it can be said great discoveries and new ways to go about warfare come frequently from the large halls of Julten. Lore The creation of the original halls of Julten are accredited to that of the eldest of races, the Dwarves and their cousins the Gnomes. Through the many years that have passed, this ancient city has since become the home to a wild array of races; even it's government is far from the original intended people in charge. While you would never find a native complaining about the heat of Julten, it's often unbearable for long periods of time to those not used to such temperatures. Julten in the past has been well known for stoking the flames of war, and has been the sole enemy of many a war through the years due to the unbridled hostility of its military and leaders. The citizens of this city are known for the unmoving respect and following of the decisions the "King" decrees, and most likely would follow him to the maelstrom if asked. The military is unmatched, even for having such a small population compared to the other provinces; nearly everyone born to Julten parents are trained during school in the way of brutal combat and then are recruited into the guard. It's not uncommon to see a pair or so of guards around every corner and near every entrance to the various areas around Julten and it's pronvinces cities, their black armor that leaves not a speck of humanity visible has become the calling card of the Julten guard. Politics and Government Julten rules its province via direct decrees and restrictions placed amongst its sister cities and towns. Each liveable area in Julten has been adapted in one way or another to benefit Julten with imports, such as mines or large refineries. The leadership structure in Julten is fairly unknown, as there are only about four individuals at any given time that get to speak and relay instructions from the King of Julten to its people and province - this lack of communication being one of the many reasons the other provinces are in a constant wary state when it comes to the affairs of the people of Cor. The only pronvice that could remotely be considered friendly is its neighbor, the province of San. Most however believe that the royal family that controls that province only agree to such peace out of necessity due to proximity rather than their own free will. Category:Prime Cities